Sensors are nowadays used in many applications for monitoring, detecting and analyzing. One type of sensors includes magnetic sensors which are capable of detecting magnetic fields or changes of magnetic fields. Magnetoresistive effects used in magnetoresistive sensors include but are not limited to GMR (Giant Magnetoresistance), AMR (Anisotropic Magnetoresistance), TMR (Magneto Tunnel Effect), CMR (Colossal Magnetoresistance). Another type of magnetic sensors are based on the Hall effect. Magnetic sensors are used for example to detect position of moving or rotating objects, the speed or rotational speed of rotating objects etc.
Magnetoresistive sensors are typically sensitive to the in plane x and y components of the Magnetic fields which may be herein referred to as lateral components of the magnetic fields. One component of the magnetic field which may without limitation be referred to as y-component changes the sensitivity, whereas the other component x has a linear relation to the resistance at low fields below for example 5 mT. This component is typically used as the sensing field component.
Typically, the magnetoresistive effect has a working range in which the sensitivity for example the change of resistance versus magnetic field change is high. Outside of the working range, unfavorable behavior of the magnetoresistive effect such as saturation limits does not allow the use of the sensor for many applications. The working range may also be referred for some magnetoresistive devices as the anisotropic range. In applications such as for example for the detection of a rotational speed of an object, a bias magnet field is applied to the magnetoresistive sensors in order to avoid saturation of the magnetoresistive sensor. Typical examples include for example a back bias magnet arrangement. In the back bias magnet arrangement, the magnetic sensor is provided between the object to be sensed and the bias magnet.